


Lynette and Jed - A Love Story

by Several_Severus_Stories



Series: Lynette and Jed: A Love Story [1]
Category: Noughts and Crosses - Malorie Blackman
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Malorie Blackman, Noughts and Crosses, Prejudice, Racial slurs, Racism, Secret Relationship, Secret love, Slurs, hidden love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Several_Severus_Stories/pseuds/Several_Severus_Stories
Summary: The story of Callum's sister Lynette, and her boyfriend Jed. There will be eventual spoilers for Noughts and Crosses canon in later chapters, but I've not got there yet. I'll let you know when I do get there.For those who aren't familiar, Noughts and Crosses is a fantastic novel (and series) by Malorie Blackman which explores racism, except in these books, black people (Crosses) are the people with the power and money, and Noughts (white people) are the ones at the sharp end. Do check them out if you haven't already!Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave any comments/criticism.





	1. Meet-Cute.

**Lynette**

January. A bitterly cold, grey day in January, was the day my life changed forever.

You might think that’s melodramatic for a seventeen-year-old, but it’s true.

I was walking through town, on my way to the library to kill time until my second job, when a silver Mercedes bruised my side as I crossed the street. I rubbed my painful thigh, heart hammering in shock. Where did that car come from? A Cross guy around my age stuck his head out of the driver’s window. Here we go, I thought, preparing myself for a barrage of insults and a rant about noughts not even being able to cross roads properly.

“Are you okay, miss?” _What?_ Surely I’d misheard.

The guy got out of the car and walked around to me. “Miss?”

I squinted, trying to work out what was happening. A _Cross_ , calling me _Miss_?

“Miss? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you need me to call someone for you?” There was an unfamiliar look in his eyes, a look I’d never got from a Cross before. _Concern,_ I realised. _He’s concerned about me._

“I’m o-okay, thank you sir,” I managed to stutter.

“Can I give you a ride anywhere?” he asked.

I shook my head. “Thank you sir, but I’m only going to the library. It’s just along the street.”

“Are you sure?”

“Quite sure, sir. Thank you,” I said, then walked off as quickly as I could before he could protest. I didn’t dare look behind me as I gathered pace.

I couldn’t quite make sense of what had just happened. Usually if a Cross had bumped into me in their car like that, they’d shout some insults about blankers with brains as blank as our faces, or some other bile about noughts. If they did deign to get out of their car (if it wasn’t being driven by a chauffeur), it would be to check the bonnet for dents, or to see if I’d scratched the precious paint work. But this guy… he’d gotten out of his car to check if I was okay, and didn’t seem to give two hoots about the vehicle. It unsettled me.

The blast of warm air as I entered the Library felt like heaven after the icy cold. Scanning my ID card in at the gate, I headed straight for the romance section, as I always did. The armchairs were full, but that was okay. Not many students were back at the local university yet, so there were plenty of tables to spare.

Several chapters in, I barely noticed the seat opposite me being filled, until a piece of paper pushed up against my hand. Lined paper, like you’d use at school or university if you were a student. Educated. I looked up, to see the Mercedes driver sat opposite me, a smile on his face. He nodded at the sheet of paper on the table.

 _I’m Jed. What’s your name?_ said the note. There was a gold fountain pen lying on top of it, the kind you find at posh stationery shops. The shiny kind that gets your fingerprints on it when you touch it, that looks like a pretty brooch that a wealthy Cross lady would wear. Like Mrs Hadley, my mother’s employer. The Cross guy, Jed, nodded at me again, and pushed the fountain pen further towards me.

I picked the pen up, hesitantly. It was cool and hard to the touch. When I took off the lid, the part nearest the fancy, concave silver nib had a black, grippy rubber surface, indented with little circles. It was a really luxurious pen. I’d never used anything so fancy in all my life. I wrote a reply – slowly and carefully, making sure not to press too hard. I could never afford to replace this sort of pen if I broke it. _My name is Lynette_. Then I replaced the lid, and carefully lowered the pen back onto the desk between us. I wasn’t just conscious of being quiet in a Library, but also of the fact that I wasn’t sure how delicate fountain pens were. I’d only ever written in biro or pencil.

Jed took the paper back, and started writing again. _That’s a nice name. I’m eighteen, and a student at the university. I’m doing a degree in business. How old are you? Are you in school?_

I bit my lip, unsure how to reply for a moment. Was he making fun of me? Surely he knew most noughts finished school at fourteen. _I’m seventeen, and I’m not in school. I work two jobs, as a cleaner, and come to the library to kill time in between._

Jed nodded as he read my reply, then picked up the pen again. _Two jobs? Wow, so you’re hardworking as well as pretty._

 _It’s not really a case of being hardworking,_ I replied, feeling a flash of annoyance. _My family needs the money, and these two jobs were all I could get._ I didn’t reply to the compliment on my appearance. I didn’t know how.

 _I’m sorry_ , Jed wrote back. _I didn’t mean to offend you. I know a lot of people have it harder than I do. What I’m actually trying to say is, I like you. Will you go out with me?_

I studied his face for a moment, unsure of how to react. Was he being serious? Noughts and Crosses didn’t go out with each other. It’s just how it was.

Jed reached out and took my hand, lacing his fingers in between mine. I almost drew my hand back, shocked. But something about the gentleness with which he held my hand with his own soft one, stroking my thumb with his, persuaded me not to let go.

 _Please_ , he mouthed.

I nodded, and he smiled the biggest smile I’d ever seen. With his free hand, Jed wrote on the paper again.

_I have to go now, but will you meet me back here tomorrow? At about half past eleven?_

I nodded again, realising as I did that I was smiling too. Thus began our love story.


	2. Silver Mercedes, Grey Eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Lynette through Jed's eyes.

**Jed**

I almost ran her over.

Driving along Sherwood Street, this little side road, and she stepped out in front of me. I’m sure I bumped her, but she didn’t make much fuss, just rubbing her thigh a little. I got out of the car to check if she was okay, but this nought girl was stoic. She seemed hesitant, too, her grey eyes looking at me as if she couldn’t believe what she was seeing, or hearing.

She kept calling me “sir”, too, which made me feel weird – she looked about my age. After insisting she was okay, she raced off towards the public Library, where she’d told me she was going. I don’t feel old enough to be a “sir”, unless I’m in one of the snooty establishments my parents insist on taking me to. In those places, staff will address a toddler as “sir”.

I got back in the car, glad the road was quiet and that no one had driven up behind me to start honking their horn. I drove off, heading back towards the university. Halfway there, though, I realised I couldn’t get the girl with the grey eyes out of my head. Beautiful, grey eyes, like the clouds that covered the sky above me.

"You’ll never know what might have been if you don’t take the opportunity," my parents are always telling me. I’m not sure they meant asking out nought girls, but what the heck. I turned around and drove towards the public library.

She was there. Sat at a table reading a rubbishy romance novel, her long brown hair falling in a curtain over her shoulder.

I sat opposite her, and taking my fountain pen out of my pocket, and wrote a note. By the end of our silent conversation, passing notes back and forth across the table, I’d learned that her name was Lynette, that she was seventeen, worked two jobs as a cleaner, and spent time in the library between her jobs to kill time.

And, most importantly, she agreed to go out with me!

With the plan of meeting her the next day at the Library, I made it back to uni in time for my next lecture with a big, soppy grin on my face.

The rest of the day was average, but I had the promise of tomorrow.


	3. Waiting, Hoping, Praying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynette waits at the public library for Jed.

**Lynette**

I was convinced Jed wouldn’t turn up at the library the next day, but determined to act normal and not get my hopes up.

It was probably his idea of a joke.

It was stupid, but I already felt like I was falling for him. I know – I’d only met him one day ago! It was ridiculous, but I couldn’t snap out of it.

I liked the way the whites of his eyes contrasted against his dark skin, and deep brown eyes. I liked his hairstyle, too – one of those Cross styles braided flat against his head in squiggly, swirly designs, ending in neat little braids at his neck. I liked how his full lips framed his wide smile, and I liked the way my heart thumped in my chest when he smiled at me.

He wouldn’t come. He wouldn’t really come to the library to meet a nought girl… would he?


	4. Chapter 4

**Jed**

I made sure to arrive at the Library with time to spare. I couldn’t help it – I wanted to see Lynette again.

She was sat at the same table again, another book in front of her. She smiled when I sat down opposite her. Smiling must be contagious, because I started smiling too. I stood up again and held out my hand. She took it, then abandoned the book as we walked out. We unlinked at the exit to put our coats back on, but then she let me take her hand again and lead her outside.

“Where are we going?” Lynette asked as we strolled along.

“I was thinking we could get some lunch, and then maybe visit the art gallery,” I suggested. “My treat, of course.”

“Oh – you don’t have to do that!” Lynette protested.

“But I want to,” I said. “Come on, I know this little place where we can go.” Inside the little coffee shop, I picked up a ham and cheese sandwich. “What would you like? Pick anything you want,” I told Lynette. She bit her lip again, a troubled look on her face. After a few moments, she picked up the same as me. “Cool, now for a drink. Would you like a tea, coffee, orange juice…?”

“Orange juice please,” Lynette replied quickly.

“No problem,” I picked up a bottle from the fridge, and took her sandwich too. “Now, you go find us a table, and I’ll be right with you.”

Lynette walked slowly towards a table in the back corner. She seemed hesitant, as if she expected to be accosted at any second.

I joined her at the table a couple of moments later. She smiled at me as she took her sandwich, and I stirred my coffee, smiling back at her. I have to admit, we sat in awkward silence for a minute or two, neither of us sure what to say. I was nervous. Lynette busied herself reading the label on her bottle of orange juice as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Eventually I figured I should say something. “You have beautiful eyes, you know.”

“You think so?” Lynette looked up at me. “I always thought my eyes were rather boring. Grey isn’t even a proper colour.”

“Your eyes caught my attention from the moment we met,” I told her, reaching across the table to hold her hand, our fingers intertwined. “They’re a beautiful grey, like the clouds in the sky.”

“If you say so.” Lynette looked down, but she was blushing, and a smile hinted on her lips.

“I do,” I said. After lunch, we walked to the art gallery.

Lynette told me all about her family – her mum, her dad, her two younger brothers, Jude and Callum. Her dad worked in the lumber yard, while her mum was a nanny to a wealthy family. Jude and Callum were still at school. She said they lived in Meadowview, but that it wasn’t as pretty as it sounded.

I told her about my family, about my parents and my older brother Jamal. I told her my dad worked in hotel management, and Jamal, ten years my senior, was an architect working up north. Mum didn’t work, but she didn’t have to.

It was really nice, strolling along with Lynette’s hand in mine.

I dropped some money in the huge donation box as we entered the art gallery, because I do believe in funding the arts. I made sure not to make a big deal of it, just slipping a note into the slot as we walked past it. Not that Lynette noticed. She was too amazed at the inside of the palatial building, staring up at the glass dome in awe.

I smiled, enjoying her wonder as she gazed around her. “Have you been here before?”

“No,” Lynette whispered.

“Well come on, there’s a really neat exhibition I like in here,” I said, leading her up the grand staircase. “And you don’t have to whisper, you know. This is an art gallery, not a library.”

“Sorry,” Lynette apologised, blushing.

I took her into the wing showing Benin art, explaining the symbolism behind the different animals. Lynette was eager to learn, reading the plaques hungrily and asking questions.

“What’s your favourite thing in the exhibition?” she asked me.

“These two leopards here,” I showed her the glass case in which they stood. “They’re made of elephant tusks. The leopards were seen as the king of the animals, just like the Obas were king of their people. They even kept pet leopards, to show off their power over the beasts.”

We looked around the exhibit some more, and then found ourselves in a room with paintings by local artists. They were hung on tall folding screens, so you could walk through a maze of paintings, hidden from view. It felt private. Intimate. Then somehow me and Lynette were stood facing each other by a painting of a sunset. We held both hands, our fingers intertwined. We kissed, a single, gentle kiss. Then we kissed more. Her hands moved up my arms to my shoulders, and mine ended up on her hips.

Eventually, shuffling footsteps and the clunk of a walking stick alerted us to the fact we were no longer alone in the room. Lynette practically sprang backwards, eyes wide until she realised no one had actually seen us. The bells struck three o’clock. Wow. Where had all that time gone? Unfortunately, the clock chiming signalled Lynette’s departure, as she had to go to work.

We kissed again, and arranged to meet up again the next day. I had lectures most of the day tomorrow, but I would pick her up after her second job. I couldn’t wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lynette.**

Morning dawned on another day – another day when I would see Jed! My heart pounded with excitement. I’d told Mum that I would be going out with some girls from work, and would be back late. I felt bad lying to her, but I had to. I had to see Jed again.

I was happy all day, working with a goofy smile on my face and a spring in my step. At the library, I didn’t even bother to read a book, but sat staring into space, daydreaming about Jed. However, as the day went on, time seemed to slow down. Working my second job was torture as I vacuumed floors and wiped down desks. I sped through all my jobs, tidied up with minutes to spare, then dashed off as soon as I was allowed to, practically running down the road and around the corner, where I’d agreed to meet Jed.

Jed was there, parked in his fancy silver Mercedes. He kissed me on the cheek and opened the passenger door for me.

Wow. This car was so luxurious! Cream leather seats, carpeting in the foot well, and enough silver switches and dials on the front area that you could fly a spaceship. And the seat was warm! I was as snug as a bug in here, with the cold winter air locked outside. This was amazing.

Jed drove me to his house. “My parents are out, so we have the place to ourselves,” he explained. I didn’t ask whether his parents knew about me, or would approve of him bringing a nought girl home. I couldn’t, not when I hadn’t told my parents about us either.

It was a big detached house in a leafy green suburb, in a fancy dead-end road. A cul-de-sac, I think they’re called? There were roses in the front garden, and marble pillars by the front door. A house I could only dream of. I held my breath as Jed parked smoothly in the large driveway.

Jed led me in through the front door, and all I could do was stare around me in awe. The entrance hallway alone was probably half the size of my family’s whole house, with a fancy wooden staircase curling round it. The banisters had fancy carved wood, and a chandelier hung from the high ceiling. Jed took my coat to hang up, and I made sure to wipe my feet thoroughly on the doormat. It might say “welcome” on it, but I knew I didn’t belong here.

“Should I take off my shoes?” I asked. I didn’t know what the rules were.

“If you like,” Jed shrugged.

I followed him through to the living room. It was huge, with posh, plump couches and armchairs, and even a gilt-edged chaise lounge under the picture window that showed lush green garden outside. Framed art hung on the walls, and on the ornate glass coffee table was a giant bouquet of flowers.

“The flowers are for you,” Jed told me as I sat down.

“For me? Really? You didn’t have to do that!” I blushed, sinking into the sofa. “They’re beautiful, thank you.”

Jed kissed me on the cheek. “Lynette, it’s my pleasure.” He knelt down and started up the fire in the marble fireplace. Heat pushed out towards me, and I watched the flames dance. “I’ll just get us some drinks. Orange juice?”

“Yes please,” I said. I must remember my manners. Show him that I may be a nought, but I’ve been brought up well.

Jed disappeared through another door, presumably to the kitchen.

I watched the fire, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Jed’s house felt… different. It wasn’t just the grand, intimidating surroundings, or the plushness of the furniture. But I realised that, aside from the ticking of the gold clock on the mantelpiece, and the crackling of the fire, the house was… silent. There wasn’t another sound to be heard.

At Meadowview there was always noise. Traffic, sirens, kids hanging out on the street, dogs barking, sounds from neighbours who shared walls. Jed’s house was too quiet, and it unnerved me. Even at the public library, you could hear the noise from the busy streets outside. Here there was nothing.

Although, it was nice and toasty and warm in here. At home I’d have to put on another layer of clothing. Here I lounged on the sofa, admiring the bursts of colour in my bouquet. It was so pretty, with all kinds of flowers. Roses, I knew, but there were plenty of others I couldn’t identify. Still, I didn’t have to know the names of the flowers to enjoy looking at them. Jed was so lovely to buy them for me.

Then here was Jed, back with two glasses of orange juice. “How about we watch a film? My mum is really into romantic comedies, so you’ve got a lot of choice,” he said, showing me the full shelves to the side of the fireplace. I chose _The PA_ , about the woman in the high-powered city job who falls in love with her assistant. It was lovely, sitting curled up on the sofa snuggling up to Jed, with my head on his shoulder and his arm around me. I nursed my orange juice, savouring every sip because I didn’t know when I would get to drink it at home. At our house, the choices were water or milk, unless we were short of milk, in which case there was only water. _The PA_ was a pretty good film, for what it was.

I tried not to mind the fact that the only nought characters were the company secretary, and Monique’s housemaids. _Just relax_ , I told myself. _It’s just a film_. A film I was watching on a massive television, in a Cross house. My dad and brothers would have gone nuts if they’d seen the size of it. Then again, my family would go nuts if they found out I was dating a Cross.

Jed placed his hand under my chin, and gently moved my head so that I was looking up at him again. Those eyes… I could melt under the intense gaze of those eyes of his. Then we were kissing again. Our smooching session went on for longer this time, because we weren’t going to be interrupted. Eventually, Jed pulled away. “Are you hungry?”

I nodded.

“Right, I’d better cook us some dinner. You’re not a vegetarian, are you? Any allergies, intolerances, anything like that?”

“Nope, I eat anything,” I told him. “You can cook?”

“Sure I can cook,” said Jed, leading me into the kitchen.

I halted in the doorway, wowed again. The kitchen itself was huge, with a big American fridge freezer, and shiny marble countertops, and spot lights. Then I walked across the shiny, sparkly black tiles, surprised to find that they were warm beneath my feet.

“Under-floor heating,” Jed explained, seeing the confused look on my face. He started peeling potatoes. “Steak, potatoes and broccoli sound good to you?”

“You can cook that?” I couldn’t keep myself from sounding impressed.

“Sure,” Jed grinned, showing his pearly white teeth. I perched on a stool at the island, watching as Jed deftly prepared our dinner. Usually I had to help Mum cook at home, because heaven knows my dad and brothers wouldn’t, and it wasn’t fair to leave her to do it on her own. I did feel strange, though, having a Cross cook for me. Usually we noughts were the ones doing stuff for them. But then I’d look at Jed, and he’d smile at me, or do some goofy little dance as he rifled through drawers for a specific knife, and I’d giggle and feel normal again. Just a normal girl with a boyfriend.

Dinner was served on fancy china plates, with fancy silver cutlery. Proper heirloom silver, not just the stuff you’d use in a restaurant. We ate at the table. I struggled to cut my steak, not used to having such fine meat. And the broccoli was different too, with long thin stems. Jed ran and got a couple of steak knives, which made things much easier. “This is delicious,” I told him. “My compliments to the chef.”

“Thank you,” Jed smiled. Oh, that smile! I didn’t need under floor heating to warm me right down to my toes, not so long as Jed smiled at me like that.

“Do you cook like this for all the girls you bring home?” I asked.

“What do you mean, ‘all’ the girls?” Jed looked surprised. “I’ve only had one proper girlfriend before you.” I smiled down at my plate, feeling my face flush red. Girlfriend. He just called me his girlfriend!

“I’m really your girlfriend?”

“Of course,” said Jed, holding my hand across the table.

“Am I your first nought girlfriend?” I asked, curious.

Jed sighed. “Why does it matter?”

“I don’t know.” I shrugged, embarrassed. “I just… did your parents approve of your last girlfriend?”

Jed looked uncomfortable now. “Well… yes, they did. Moesha was a girl I’d grown up with, we went to the same nursery, the same schools, all the way through, and our parents are friends, so for the two years we dated, yes, my parents were pleased.”

Moesha. A Cross name. No wonder Jed’s parents approved. I wished I could be her. I wished I could have grown up looking into Jed’s eyes, seeing his smile, dating him with our parents’ approval. I wouldn’t have let him go if I were her. But then, if Moesha and Jed hadn’t broken up, I wouldn’t be sitting here.

“Hey.” Jed held my hand tighter. “I’m with you now. And I don’t care what my parents think, I’m falling for you, Lynette. You’re beautiful and you’re lovely and smart and witty, and being with you makes me happier than I’ve ever been. Don’t be intimidated by my past, Lynette. It’s the past for a reason. I was struck by you from the moment I met you.”

“Actually,” I said, “I think you’ll find that I was struck by you – or your car, to be more precise.”

Jed burst out laughing, slapping the table with the palm of his hand. “See,” he said, “that’s precisely what I mean. No girl has ever made me laugh the way you do, Lynette.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Jed confirmed.

We went back to the living room for another long smooching session in front of the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Jed

I had to take Lynette home, eventually. It was getting late, and otherwise her parents would get worried. She let me drive her most of the way, but insisted on getting out at the end of the street. I watched to make sure she got into her house safely though.

Once I got back home myself, I tidied up, which didn’t take long to be honest. Everything but the cutlery could go in the dishwasher. I stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, looking at the flowers I’d bought for Lynette but which she’d refused to take home.

“Such beautiful flowers should stay in a beautiful house, where they belong,” she’d insisted. Eventually I’d had to give in.

I flopped onto the couch, reminiscing about how less than an hour ago, I’d been sat here with Lynette, kissing her.

The front door opened, announcing my mother’s arrival home. “Jed?”

“I’m in here,” I called.

Mum walked into the living room, her cocktail dress sparkling. She stopped as she noticed the bouquet, and broke into a smile. “You bought your old mum flowers?”

“Yes, mum,” I hugged her and allowed her to give me a kiss on the cheek.

“What have I done to deserve this?” she gushed.

“What, I need an excuse to buy my mum some flowers every so often?”

Mum swatted at me. “Well, I could get used to this. At least with you, I know I don’t have to worry that coming home to flowers means I’ll find a football through my window, or an empty drinks cabinet.”

“Of course not, mum.”

“My perfect son. Right, I’m off to bed. Goodnight Jed!”

“Goodnight.”

Little did she know, her perfect son had cooked his nought girlfriend dinner in this very house tonight, and enjoyed some long makeout sessions on the sofa.


	7. Chapter 7

Lynette

“It’s only me,” I called as I walked through the door.

Jed had driven me home, but I made him stop at the end of the street, so as to avoid questions.

“Did you have a good time, love?” Mum asked.

“Yeah, it was good thanks,” I lied. My heart started to beat faster. “The girls from work are a good bunch.”

“That’s good,” said Mum. “It’s nice to see you making proper friends, you’ve always been off in a bit of a dream world.”

I smiled and nodded, then bade her goodnight and escaped upstairs. Up in the privacy of my room, I allowed the loved-up, soppy grin to spread all over my face. We might not have under floor heating here, but I had Jed. I had a boyfriend. I blushed as I remembered our lovely long smooching sessions.

I hated having to lie, though. I might be lily white, but I could feel my tongue turning black.


	8. Chapter 8

Jed

We fell into a routine. If I didn’t have lectures, I would spend time with Lynette in the time between her jobs. On days I did have lectures, we usually spent the evenings at my house. My parents were often out anyway.

Valentine’s Day was approaching.

I wanted to make it special for Lynette, so I booked us a night in a plush country hotel. I made sure that they would put rose petals on the bed, a bottle of champagne on ice, candles around, the works.

Lynette gasped as I drove us up the long gravel drive to the hotel. True, I had gone all out, but you’d think I’d taken her to a palace rather than just a hotel.


	9. Valentine's Day

Lynette

I tried to step quietly, unobtrusively, on the marble floor of the hotel’s Reception area, clinging on to Jed’s hand for comfort. Perhaps if I were quiet enough and behaved properly enough, they wouldn’t notice me? I was wearing my smartest black skirt, white blouse, and black cardigan, the outfit I saved for job interviews.

I was sure this place had never hosted a nought as a guest before. It was too fancy, too opulent, too expensive. Jed strode into the hotel as if he owned the place, as if he belonged there. Of course he belonged there - he was a Cross.

He’d booked us the fanciest suite in the place. “Have an enjoyable stay, sir,” the receptionist smiled at Jed as she handed him the door key. “If there’s anything you need, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you,” Jed grinned. He went to start walking towards the lifts – and the receptionist caught sight of me as Jed moved to the side. Immediately her expression changed, as if I were something on the bottom of her shoe.

“Can I help you?” Rude. Abrupt. None of the sweetness she’d shown Jed. Her tone was as sharp as her cheekbones.

“I…” I stammered, feeling my cheeks flush.

“She’s with me,” Jed supplied, eager to clear things up and get to our room. I envied him in that moment – the easy confidence which came with his position in life; confidence that people would listen to him, give him a chance to explain.

“With you, sir?” the receptionist looked confused.

“Yes,” said Jed. “She’s with me. That’s why I booked the luxury suite.”

“Oh.” Now her eyes were wide like saucers. She dropped her voice to just over a whisper. “Um, sir, I’m afraid this establishment has a policy against working girls.” I felt myself blush red all over, wishing I could die of embarrassment. Why did all this fancy marble flooring not have a trap door to swallow me up? Shame washed over me, and I felt tainted, dirty.

Now it was Jed’s turn to look confused. “Working girls? Madam, whatever do you mean?”

Oh, Jed. Poor, sheltered, innocent Jed. I bowed my head, unable to speak.

“I mean, um, a lady of the night, sir,” the receptionist stumbled over her words, having literally dropped to a whisper. “I’m sorry sir, I’m afraid it’s the manager’s policy.”

“You mean to imply that I brought a prostitute to this hotel?” asked Jed, stricken. He squeezed my hand. The receptionist nodded.

“Lynette’s not a prostitute, she’s my girlfriend!” Jed exclaimed. Oh, no. Oh no oh no oh no. I wanted to disappear. Please, God, let me disappear. Jed demanded to speak to the manager, so the receptionist ran off to get him. I glanced around, and other patrons were staring at us, muttering among themselves. All of them were Crosses. They looked at me as if I were something disgusting, though some looked away after our eyes met, as if being a nought were contagious.

The manager came shortly, a bald man in an expensive suit and designer glasses. “I’m sorry sir,” he grinned silkily, obviously not sorry in the least, “but it’s policy. This is an upmarket establishment, we don’t allow working girls here.” He looked at Jed the entire time, as if I didn’t even exist. He was enjoying this, I could tell.

“I’ve already told you, she’s my girlfriend,” Jed argued. I wanted to leave, but I couldn’t move. I was frozen, rooted to the spot with humiliation.

The manager reached over and plucked the key out of Jed’s hand. “Then,” he said, his voice icy with hatred, “get out of my hotel, blanker-lover.” Some other patrons jeered and snickered, enjoying the show.

Jed stood, momentarily dumbfounded. Then he turned on his heel and walked us out of there as fast as we could go. I followed him, my head down, shame and humiliation coursing through my veins.

“Get me my car!” he snapped at the valet. Once we were in, Jed drove off as fast as he could. The road shimmered in front of me as my eyes filled with tears, and I finally started to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jed**

Bastards. The absolute bastards.

I drove off in a blaze of fury, Lynette crying silently by my side. Eventually, once we were far enough away, I pulled into a lay by off a country road. Neither of us spoke. Lynette cried, but she let me take her hand and kiss it.

“Lynette, I am so, so sorry,” I apologised. “That wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Those bastards!” I thumped the steering wheel with my fist. “They had no right to treat you like that. I’m so sorry.” I said it over and over again, holding her in my arms as she cried on my shoulder. Eventually, when Lynette had cried all she could, I suggested we get something to eat.

“But where?” Lynette asked quietly. “Nowhere will accept us together. I just want to stay in the car with you.”

“Okay, Valentine’s day in the car it is,” I agreed. “I’ll find a shop to buy some food, and then we’ll drive off somewhere.”


	11. Raindrops on the Roof

**Lynette**

We came to an agreement. Jed would drive us to a nearby village and get us some food from one of the shops, and then we would find a quiet place to camp out in the car for the night.

It worked out well, as we found a beautiful spot off a quiet little lane, surrounded by fields. All we could hear was the sound of birds. We got out of the car and then climbed into the back, snuggled up together. I kicked off my shoes and curled my legs up on the seat, while Jed covered us in a large cosy blanket and picked up the bag of food he’d bought from the shop.

“Here, try these,” he said, kissing me on the cheek as he opened a box of luxurious chocolates. I stared at the box in wonder, paralysed by choice.

“You pick one for me,” I insisted.

“Okay then,” Jed laughed and plucked a chocolate from the plastic tray, then placed it into my open mouth. Oh, it was divine! I’d never tasted anything so good in my life. I closed my eyes, savouring the experience, not wanting it to end. “What kind of chocolate was that?”

“A truffle. They’re my favourite kind,” said Jed. “So I got a whole box of them.”

So we sat there, taking turns to feed each other a truffle. Jed wolfed his down in a second, but I took as long as possible to enjoy mine each time. Eventually, there was only one chocolate left at the centre of the box, a milk and white chocolate in a heart shape.

“You have it,” Jed offered. I tried to refuse – he was being too generous – but then Jed put it in my mouth mid-protest. I kissed him on impulse.

“What was that for?” Jed asked when we’d finished. “That was a very chocolatey kiss!”

“Exactly,” I grinned. “I couldn’t have it all myself, so I decided to share it.”

Jed cracked up laughing, slapping his thigh. “See? This is why I love you!”

I stopped, not sure I’d heard right. “What?” My eyes were as wide as saucers.

Jed held my hand, stroking my thumb with his own, and looked me straight in the eye, suddenly serious. “I love you, Lynette.”

“I love you too, Jed,” I replied – though it was hard to get the words out properly, I was so overwhelmed with joy.

We enjoyed a long, slow makeout session. When we came up for air, it had started to rain. I snuggled into Jed, watching the droplets make tracks down the windows, and listening to the sound of the rain falling on the roof of the car. I loved that sound, that gentle thrumming of Mother Nature, and I knew in that moment that I would forevermore associate the sound of rain falling, with Jed and being in love.

This was true happiness.


End file.
